


[VID] Time to Make Sawdust

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: The Repair Shop (UK TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Chisels, craft, care; a tribute to the denizens of the Repair Shop.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 67
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[VID] Time to Make Sawdust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/gifts).



> Possible visual triggers: several slow motion shots (from canon, I've not messed with them), and a few extreme close-ups of things spinning and circular motions.
> 
> (Also, yes, I know the difference between a fingerplane and a file, we're going for artistic licence here!)

**Password:** festivids

**Download:** [video here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/skzb6oaybt0oi50/RepairShop_Sawdust.mp4/file) and [srt subtitle file here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/567j3w3f108a902/RepairShop_Sawdust.srt/file)

**Music:** 'Monteleone' by Mark Knopfler

Lyrics are [here](https://genius.com/Mark-knopfler-monteleone-lyrics), there are subtitles on the streaming version.


End file.
